Your Souls' Strength
by AwesomePurpleKitty
Summary: This story is about Maka's strength. It's about how every encounter changes her and makes her grow stronger. I'm a hard shipper of SoMa so there will be romance! This is rated M because of violence and language. I'm not sure If I'm going to put lemons in this yet.
1. Finally Fifteen

**Hello everyone! I am pleased to say that this is my first fanfic! I originally was only going to use this account to follow/fav/rev other people, but the writing fever got me. I keep changing my mind whether to post this story or not, so I decided to go for it :)**

* * *

**Finally fifteen**

_**Special occasions call for special things?**_

Covers were quickly thrown off as Maka sat up energetically. _Today is the day! _She thought, _I'm finally fifteen! _She grinned widely, showing off her straight pearly whites to no one.

Maka threw herself off of her comfy, queen sized bed and quickly put on the clothing her stylish friend, Jazz, had assembled for her. After all, a special day requires everything to be special.

The pink skirt she now wore was a bit short due to having been in the back of the closet far longer than she had told Jazz. The black shirt Maka wore to go with the skirt, was simple. It only had one shoulder and tiny beads to outline the ends.

The book-worm hurriedly gathered her school supplies and headed down the staircase. Kami, Maka's beautiful mother, smiled cheerfully at the teen.

Kami handed Maka her breakfast, then returned to getting Maka's lunch box ready. As Kami placed Maka's turkey (no tomato) sandwich in the bag, she nonchalantly stated, "Your father called."

Maka started choking on her Frosted Flakes cereal. She angrily stabbed her fork through the kitchen table. "Mama! I don't want to hear anything about that good-for-nothing imbecile."

Kami winced, knowing that she was mostly at fault with her daughter's attitude towards her Papa and because that wasn't the first fork, knife, and spoon to go. She'd have a rough time trying to pull it out.

"Now, Maka," She eyed her fuming daughter and stated firmly, "You're _will_ be kinder towards your Papa, and you _will_ talk to him. All he wants to do is wish you a happy birthday."

Maka deflated into her chair. She sighed, " Okay, Mama."

The lunch bag was completely packed, the cereal eaten, and the dishes washed. Maka stood at the step of the door, waiting for Mama to give her her blessing for the day.

Kami kissed Maka's cheek and smiled, looking lovingly at her slender daughter. Maka's vivid green eyes looked up to her mother in confusion. Kami shook her head, a small smile still on her face.

"Maka, you're going to be an amazing person. You're going to grow up beautifully and achieve so many great things." Kami took a deep breath and stopped herself before the tears came. "I love you, darling. Always remember that. I'll love you no matter what."

Maka was shocked, her Mama had never displayed emotions that strong before. Jokingly, Maka said, "You'll still love me if I got fat enough not to fit through the doorframe?"

Kami laughed, "I'll love you if you got fat enough to fall through the floor."

Checking her backpack's contents one last time, Maka asked her mama, "Even if I fell through the ground into the fiery pits of hell?"

Helping her daughter pack her supplies again, Kami ruffled Maka's hair, "Even if you crushed Satan and took over the underworld. I'll love you al-" Both women were startled by the ringing of the phone.

Maka grimaced, "It's got to be-"

Kami nodded, "Yeah." She walked over to the phone and answered it, "Hello? Spirit, you fool, this is the fifth time you've called this hour. I understand you want to talk to Maka, but she's about to head off to school now. Fine. You have three minutes. I don't want _my_ baby girl to be late for school." Kami held out the phone to Maka, who frantically shook her head. Kami gave Maka a stern look before accepting the teens' answer. "Spirit? Yeah, she just left." Kami held the phone away from her ear. The gross sobbing was loud and ugly enough to burst anyone's eardrum.

Maka shook her head and cursed her Papa under her breath, much like Kami was doing.

Kami was suddenly outraged, "Maka is MY baby. _I _have custody over her. Because you and your womanizing ways would _never-_"

The ugly yellow bus rounded the corner and Maka shot out of the door. She suddenly realized that she'd never been happy to see the ugly vehicle before. The relief was short-lived, though. Because once the doors opened, she could hear the taunts and jeers of her fellow peers. Unwillingly, she stepped into her everyday hell.

Maka takes the first seat in the front, right behind the grumpy bus driver. The bus smells exactly like the rowdy teenagers in the back of the bus; sweaty. It's dank and it's suffocating Maka. She swears she can feel everyone's stupidity coating her skin and covering her pores.

But, most of all, she's afraid. Maka shivers involuntary, just three more stops until they head towards school. Maybe they won't notice her today. Maybe she'll get off with an "accidentally" misplaced foot.

Not a chance.

Ralph is his name. His teeth are perfect, his eyes are two hazel colored orbs that make you fall hard. He's the caption of the football team and the star player of the school. Everyone loves him, but Maka.

She supposes that's why he hates her. Because she doesn't love him.

"Hel-low, Maka, love." He leans towards her, causing Maka to back up in attempt to get away from him. Soon, she's pushed up against the dirty window, greased with years of dirty fingers and faces.

Ralph comes closer, his hot breath on her face. She leans away from him.

"Why're you all dolled up?" Ralph smiles evilly, "Have you finally come around?"

Maka feels him place his palm on her bare leg and slowly go up. Suddenly, it's too hot for Maka. Adrenaline courses through her veins, but she know's it's useless. She's too weak.

Ralph laughs and removes his hand.

Maka straightens herself out and digs her nails into her palm. Ralph grabs her face and forces Maka to look at him.

"Meet me after school. We're going to my house to finish this. Don't even _think_ about not showing up." He lets her go, "You should thank me. No one else is going to do you the favor of loving you." Ralph shrugs.

Maka looks at the bloody marks her nails left on her skin; she knows he's right.


	2. Am I really Loved?

**Hello! Chapter two! Thank you to those who followed and those who favorited! I appreciate it so much!**** And thanks to AwesomeBlackStar16 who reviewed! (my first review. It made me so happy :3) I'm sorry that I haven't put Soul, or anyone else in, but I just need you guys to wait a little while longer, please! **

**Sadly, I don't own Soul Eater. I really wish I did TT-TT**

* * *

**Maka's Day**

_**Am I really loved?**_

Maka's birthday is officially ruined.

_Stupid Papa, _She thinks, _Stupid Ralph, stupid Jazz. … Stupid me._

_How could I have been foolish enough to think that today would be any better, just because it's my birthday?_

Maka was putting away her books at her locker when she felt a presence looming behind her. Instantly, she stilled.

However, when she turned around, it wasn't her tormenters.

It was a cute boy.

He had short blond hair, brown eyes, and clothing that carried a crisp air of expensive. The blond boy watched her, contemplative. Maka's eyes suddenly widened farther, and she tensed up even more.

_What if he's a new one?_ Maka felt tears threaten to spill. _I don't want to be bullied anymore. Ugh, I'm so weak._

The boy suddenly bows, "I'm Haru, please go out with me."

Currently, Maka is in class, her teacher is going over some absurd theory of a city called, "Death City."

Just because it was mentioned a couple of times as in scriptures, does not make it real. It's like Kishins and vampires. Bed time stories her Mama and Papa used to tell her when they were together, or it could also be compared to the loyalty her Papa had for Mama, simply not real.

Maka spaces off, still half listening in case something of _importance_ is said. "Blah blah Weapons protect blah in turn blah blah blah Meisters blah."

Seriously, what's their deal? It's a stupid tale, just like zombies, reapers and the monsters under her bed.

Her mind wanders to her Papa and suddenly Maka's body screams distaste. _That womanizing bastard, _Maka seethes, _if it weren't for his stupidity, he and Mama would still be together. All men are the same._

And her thoughts take a dark turn for the worse as she remember's Ralph and his promise._ Who does he think he is?, _Maka slumps. The stress of the day finally getting to her and the pain she's been fighting tries to make an appearance.

But she keeps resisting the urge to cry, because that's the only control she has right now.

To top it all off, Jazz officially ditched her for new friends. Maka didn't so much as get an explanation or an apology from her only friend. All she got was a shrug and the tittle, "friendless." Maka was so hurt, she ran straight to the library and buried her emotions in mountains of books.

She didn't, and wouldn't cry. She wasn't a baby.

Her fingers snapped the mechanical pencil she was holding and the whole class turned to look at her in surprise. Maka blushes, "Sorry, I've been having a bad day." Then sinks lower in her chair.

After the teacher went back to writing on the board and Maka realized it's safe to daydream again, she sat up and picked up the pieces of lead that had exploded over her desk.

Maka sighs and twirls her curled, dirty blond hair, _I got all dressed up and fancy for nothing. Maybe I should put up my hair? _But then Maka remembers the tedious time she had this morning, trying to curl the back of her hair with her unskilled hands so she leaves it be.

She stood up to pack her notebook in her bag. The bell had rung and everyone was shuffling to be out of the door first, hoping to catch a minute with a friend.

But Maka took her time putting away her pencils, after all, the last class was gym and she was already failing it.

The green eyed teen shudders. Never in her life had Maka failed a class. Until gym happened. Maka tried, she tried really hard, but she was always the first one to give up due to having no physical strength whatsoever; or what little motivation she has burned up and she's the first to get out.

As much as Maka wants to get stronger, something's holding her back. And that's herself.

))))))

Maka turns a corner, when she suddenly stops cold.

"Yeah. She totally fell for it." Haru and his buddies laugh. "I mean, all I had to do was walk by her and she was so desperate for a attention, she was practically begging."

Maka's fragile heart shatters a little bit.

"I'm going to play with her for a bit." Haru went on, his voice dropping to a suggestive whisper, "Who knows? Maybe I'll get far with her."

_And to think, I spent the last few hours wondering how I was going to decline gently, _Maka thought though she was going to decline, it still stung to find out that you were the object of a bet. Again.

_Don't you dare cry, you idiot. You're not a baby._

After a few deep breaths, Maka rounded the corner and kept walking. She heard Haru call after her, but she ignored him and walked into the gym.

000000000000000000000

This was new.

The normal gym teacher was standing next to a tall man with dreads. The man was very fit, and was wearing a loose jersey and some tan pants. His eyes scan over the students with such intensity that Maka could almost swear he was sizing everyone up and learning about their weaknesses. Surprisingly, the man pauses when he meets Maka's eyes. One perfect eyebrow raised momentarily before moving on.

"Listen up everybody." The gym teacher said, "This is Sid. He is a scout from the DWMA, yes, the famous Daniel Williams Master Academy. So, listen up! He's here to scout TALENT." Everyone turns to look at Maka, even the gym teacher, "Sorry, kiddo." The man named, "Sid" looks at Maka curiously as Maka tries to hide her blush behind her bangs.

"We will begin a series of tests. Those of you who are capable enough to pass a test will move on, those of you who don't, well, say goodbye to the scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools on Earth."

Sid murmured something to the gym teacher. "You're right! I didn't mention that whoever passes the test gets a full scholarship to the DWMA. Good luck, chumps! LINE UP." The teacher yelled and everyone rushed to get to their spot.

As Maka headed towards her spot, the gym teacher stopped her, "Maka, listen," He grimaces, "we all know how you are, so I'm just going to have to ask you to sit out. I don't want you to end up hurting someone again." Maka grimaced, too, at the memory. While it hurt Maka's pride a little, she understood where he was coming from so she nods.

But as Maka started to move away, a firm grip catches her arm, "Nonsense, I'm not the type of man to let this little lady miss an opportunity to make free money. Besides," Sid said, letting go of Maka's arm and shrugging, "Most kids fail the first test, so you shouldn't be worried."

After a small contemplative pause from the gym teacher, he nods, "Okay. Go line up Maka."

As Maka slowly walks to her spot in line, she starts to feel a little scared, and a little worried about the events about to unfold.

* * *

**Soul: So how much longer do I have to wait?**

**APK: Hee hee, 'til Maka gets to the DWMA.**

**Soul: Wooow. You're pretty fucking useless.**

**APK: Come on, Soul, you've got to understand that I don't want to move too fast. Will you tell me if I'm going too slow?**

**Soul: Okay. You're going to fucking slow.**

**APK: :O It's barely chapter three!**

**Soul: Well at least- ... Oh no. You didn't. Please tell me that you didn't introduce _him_ before _me_.**

**APK: Nervously, Ahhh Well...**

**Soul: So not cool. *walks away angrily***

**APK: Baby! Come back! ... Damn it. Today was the day I was going to confess my undying love to him. Oh well! Stay tuned and find out who, "_he"_ is!**


End file.
